


Penalty for love

by FullmetalSunshine (Baekhanded)



Series: FMA Domestic shorts [1]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Funny, M/M, a nsfw 2nd chapter, ed is a teacher!, roy is still a military man, there may be a possibility of a 2nd chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:02:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22533661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baekhanded/pseuds/FullmetalSunshine
Summary: Since when is Affection, Destruction of government property?
Relationships: Edward Elric/Roy Mustang
Series: FMA Domestic shorts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1621303
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	Penalty for love

**Author's Note:**

> A lot of this.......doesn't make sense, but enjoy anyways I hope! I wanted to get SOMETHING out!

The sound of a key pressing into a lock and the subsequent jangle of the charms on said keychain startled Edward from his papers. In the breath of a moment between the click of the lock releasing and the door handle being grasped and turned Ed had made his way to the top of the staircase- the sound of the door drowned out by the racing of his heart. A cacophonous siren song in Ed’s brain. 

The sound of the door opening and the body stepping inside, dropping his bags and closing the door behind him muffled the quick tap-tap-tap of Ed practically flying down the stairs.

Before he even had his drenched coat off, the newcomer had an armful of relieved blonde. Edward felt him laugh and press his face- a kiss into his hair.

“I missed you.” Edward’s voice is soft as he looks up, his hands reaching up to cup the face he loved so much. Ed presses a kiss to his mouth, hands quickly abandoning his cheeks to wrap his arms around his neck and alleviate the stretch and bend to reach the kiss. A cold metal hand reaches up to knock the hat off of flattened black locks.

“I should leave more often,” His voice is rough as he separates from Ed’s mouth, ‘if this is the welcome I get.” 

Ed’s nose scrunches up as he makes quick work of the dripping coat, tossing it onto a hook before twisting a hand in the shirt in front of him while the other wraps around a duffle handle, “Don’t even think about it Roy. You’re only allowed to leave if absolutely necessary now, I’ve decided.”

Roy only laughed and dutifully followed as Edward dragged him upstairs, “I’m sure some people may have something to say about that.”

“Screw them, you’ll be their boss soon anyways,” Ed huffed and tossed the duffle to the foot of their bed and directed Roy towards the shower, “go take a shower and get warm. I wasn’t kidding when I said I missed you, you bastard.” 

Roy chuckled softly and pressed a soft kiss to Edward’s forehead, “Aye aye, my love.” 

He closed the door to the bathroom before Ed got the chance to smack him.

~~

Roy tended to take longer than usual showers after returning from a deployment so Ed knew he had time to finish marking his papers and clean up his mess. He even had just enough time to change into an oversized nightshirt and settle in bed before the bathroom door opened, revealing Roy through the clean, warm steam dressed in much drier, much comfier pajamas. 

They didn’t share words as Roy made his way to the bed and under the sheets. Not a word as the lights went off and Ed gravitated to his side, flesh hand carding through still damp, but warm damp hair. He felt Roy’s hand rest momentarily on his hip before seeking out it’s twin behind Ed’s back, to the strap keeping his prosthetic firmly attached. 

Ed used the last moments his arm was left attached to cup Roy’s cheek and pull him into a kiss. As his prosthetic falls with a soft sound between them, Ed’s flesh hand grips a bit tighter to Roy’s hair, pulls him a bit closer, luring him to kiss deeper. 

The fall into each other was as easy as taking a breath.

~~

There was no one Edward loved more than Alphonse. No one who made his entire expression completely light up the way it did when he saw his brother. It was like no one or nothing else existed, even if their version of spending time together was actually, literally just spending time in each other’s company.

Only on rare occasions did the pair truly interact, they mostly just did their own things, but within the other’s presence. Side by side. Sometimes, periodically asking the other a question or their opinion on whatever it was they decided to work on that day.

Al spent as much time with his brother as possible, but more often than not he tried to be there whenever Roy was away. That wasn’t to say he avoided his brother when Roy was around, he just knew Ed was subject to falling into bouts of loneliness or overthinking. Not even his gaggle of grade-schoolers could keep his mind occupied for too long, nor his research. Eventually his brain would turn to worst case scenarios and he’d work himself into a frenzy.

To be fair, he tended to do that about Al too, whenever he had to go way for any lengthy period of time where Ed wouldn’t be able to be in contact whenever he pleased. 

But these weren’t one of those times. Roy had been home for awhile (though he was at work at that moment, doing whatever office work military people did.) Alphonse just wanted to see his brother and Ed, as usual, was more than happy to see him.

They had quickly bypassed the verbal, conversational bit of their hangout and devolved into doing their own things. Al with his research and notes and journaling while Ed focused on grading his kid’s papers and mulling over his notes and cross checking his information with other resources. Every once in awhile he nudged Al to get him to check something silly or cute his kid’s had written, or something dumb in a published information reference text. 

It was setting out to be a great day.

Then the phone rang.

Al looked to his brother and was met with a similar confused expression. Ed got up and answered the phone with, in Al’s opinion, a very rude, “What?”

Alphonse watched his brothers face morph from grumpy and confused, to confused and concerned, then finally settle on amused and ready to burst with joy. He was a little impressed Edward kept his cackles in until he had successfully hung the phone up.

Edward was immediately doubled over.

Alphonse was convinced he was going to have to call for an ambulance.

~~

Edward was impatiently waiting for Roy to get home. He was practically buzzing with giddy excitement. If he were a puppy his ears would perk and his tail would wag at the sound of keys in the lock. He held his position and waited for Roy to successfully get in the door, and successfully close the door behind him. 

He launched himself at Roy, hands cupping the sides of his neck pulling him down into a searing kiss. Roy’s hands easily found their place on Ed’s hips. He let out a questioning noise but didn’t fight the kiss. 

Ed’s flesh fingers trailed through the hair at the back of Roy’s head as he hummed against his lips, “So, I got a pretty interesting call today.” 

Roy let out a huff of a laugh, hands gently massaging Ed’s hips. “Oh?” His voice was full of amusement. 

Ed hummed back, his fingers trailing from Roy’s neck to the buttons on his shirt. He lingered only a moment before flicking open the first few buttons, “Mmhmm, from your work, ‘bout destruction of government property.”

Roy’s mood immediately went serious. He pulled just far enough away from Ed for Ed to see his expression; concerned and confused.

“Destruction of gov- Edward, what could you have  _ possibly  _ gotten into? I haven’t heard of any buildings gett-”

Edward cut him off with another quick little kiss, “Shut up, wanna know what happened?” 

Roy kept his frown and nodded.

Edward grinned a very feline grin and pulled Roy’s collar from his neck, pressing his lips to a pretty little mark he had made the night before. 

“ _ You’re  _ the government property.”

Roys face slackened into pure shock and surprise. Ed could only laugh and pull him back into another kiss.

“I have a theory.” He hums against Roy’s lips.

“Oh no.” the amusement was back full force, not even the halfhearted smack he got could dim either of their grins.

“If your bruise just never  _ heals _ …” It was a sing song tone as Ed pressed another kiss to the mark, his hands sliding down Roy’s arms to take his hands and drag him deeper inside the house, “they’ll have t’let it go. Boil it down to you bein’ old or havin’ some vitamin deficiency.” 

Roy let the playful barb roll off his back, “I might be persuaded to lend my body to this scientific experiment.” 

Ed grinned brightly up at Roy, “My favorite guinea pig.”

Roy grinned back, a brow slowly raising, “Your  _ only  _ guinea pig, I should hope.”

Ed only hummed, beaming brighter as he led Roy to their room.

“Definitely the only one that matters. My favorite stolen bit of government property.”

Their laughter echoed throughout the house. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is 100% inspired by that tumblr post about a someone getting a call from the Government, and getting in trouble for "Destruction of government property' when she gave her husband a hickey that was visible over his uniform!
> 
> ALSO I haven't forgotten about my mummy au! theres just a lot that i still need to watch/take notes for to finish!


End file.
